Conventionally, the gas turbine combined cycle disclosed in Patent Document 1 as technology applicable to the combined cycle of this type is known.
The gas turbine combined cycle disclosed in Patent Document 1 is that which drives a gas turbine by using combustion gas obtained through the combustion of a fuel together with high pressure air and also drives a steam turbine by using steam generated by exhaust gas from the gas turbine, thereby generating electricity and others by utilizing the output of the gas turbine and the steam turbine.
On the other hand, technology has been proposed as disclosed in Patent Document 2 as a gas turbine fuel production system supplies a light fuel oil to a gas turbine of a gas turbine combined cycle. The fuel supplying system of Patent Document 2 is that which heats crude oil or heavy oil by using steam obtained from a boiler of the gas turbine combined cycle, thereafter, distills crude oil or heavy oil under reduced pressure and uses the thus obtained light oil fraction as a fuel of the gas turbine and uses the thus obtained heavy oil fraction as a fuel of the boiler.